cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Ban Chao
is the leader of a mercenary group within the ALICE China Branch, and is the middle sister between her and her sisters, Ban Gu and Ban Zhao. When she came across Ban Gu's lab after it was attacked by Taowu and the Dark Immortal Force, she sees footage of Sima Qian fighting with Ban Gu and Mo Zi taking away an unconscious Ban Gu. She assumes that Sima Qian had killed Ban Gu and that Mo Zi was trying to remove the evidence, so she sends her mercenaries to fight them. Ban Zhao urges her to calm down but she refuses; when she later confronts Mo Zi, she refuses to listen to any explanation. Ban Zhao discovers a backdoor program maliciously installed into Ban Gu's lab and believes that Sima Qian would never do that, and then works with Sima Qian and Mo Zi to defeat Ban Chao. Ban Chao is tied up and brought to the Ink Army's headquarters, and after a lot of resistance she finally listens to Ban Zhao's explanation and realizes that she made a big error, and vows to get revenge on the true culprit. It is later revealed that the G-piece that Ban Gu used for her Book of Han device came from Ban Chao, after she had fought a giant worm that had it. When Sima Qian and the player travel to the past using Shi Ji and an experimental G-piece that Lu Ban had, Ban Chao keeps guard, but when they return she has been captured. They are then arrested by Nan Hua, who accuses them of helping Hun Dun escape since Sima Qian's machine accidentally cut off power to Leifeng Pagoda, due to a key given to Sima Qian by Zhuang Zi. They are taken to Illusionary Hell to be imprisoned, but the Four Perils attack. Sun Wukong frees them from their cells, and Ban Chao grabs some tear gas from the armory. She ends up using it on Meng Po so they can escape. After talking with Xun Zi, the group heads to find Zhuang Zi's friend Hui Shi. However, they see Zhuang Zi on the way there, so Ban Chao rushes to confront him straight away, while Ban Zhao tries to stop her. However, he remarks that he's never met Sima Qian before, much to their confusion. After an ensuing encounter with Hui Shi trying to get them arrested, they manage to get away while Zhuang Zi disappears. Xun Zi calls and advises them on their next steps, advising them to return to Taixue and the Department of Heavenly Principles to speak with Han Fei. They are escorted by Zeng Zi, and Ban Chao drives the boat they use, but is unable to avoid a mysterious projectile that appears once they get near an island, and the boat is shipwrecked. After some incidents on the island, they are saved by Mo Zi and the Ink Army, and head off towards Taixue once Ban Chao gets some watermelon bombs that Lu Ban had created from Mo Zi. Ban Zhao, who had been rescued by Zhuang Zi after the ship sank, stayed with Mo Zi and the Ink Army for the time being. Once they arrive, however, they find the Department of Heavenly Principles under attack by mysterious demons, and they fight against Painted Skin while meeting Nie Xiaoqian and Yan Chixia. They explain the situation with the nearby Ghost City, and explain how they need to find Lao Shan Daoshi in order to breakthrough the firewall. They eventually find and help Lao Shan Daoshi, but she is reluctant to help due to how dangerous the situation is, but they convince her to help since that would be the easiest way to get rid of the demons; Ban Chao also promises to protect Lao Shan Daoshi no matter what to help ease her fears. Once inside Ghost City, Nie Xiaoqian explains that the structure is constantly changing, so she ties a ribbon between all members of the group so they don't get lost. Painted Skin appears again, and before they fight Ban Chao gives Lao Shan Daoshi a beacon so she can find her even if they get separated, which they do after Painted Skin cuts the ribbons. Ban Chao and Lao Shan Daoshi end up separated from the other group, while the other group faces Hei Shan. While the two are separated, Lao Shan Daoshi finds someone that appears to be Ban Chao but appears off, although she gets the sense that it isn't Painted Skin. The real Ban Chao appears to deal with the confusion, defeating the fake and helping Lao Shan Daoshi. They then try to find the others since Lao Shan Daoshi can detect where the demons are concentrated by following the flow of demonic energy. Ban Chao arrives in time to cancel out a fireball from Pu Songling, the owner of Ghost City, with a watermelon bomb she had gotten earlier. After a long fight that ends up with Pu Songling defeated, he manages to get back up once more and grabs Nie Xiaoqian by the neck and easily deflects Yan Chixia's attack. A mysterious hole opens above Pu Songling's head, and Ban Chao leaps out and throws watermelon bombs at him and cuts off his hands, although they later regenerate. Pu Songling says that a new chapter of fear is about to begin, and disappears. Ghost City disappears, and Yan Chixia asks about the hole that Ban Chao jumped out of. Before she could explain, they run into Han Fei, who explains her suspicions about Zhuang Zi. After she leaves, Ban Chao notices something off about the sky, and tells everyone to look up, as the white moon had turned dark purple. The group soon runs into Zi Gu and Gu Tu, who are at Taixue due to a crisis at the Moon Palace that they need Hou Yi to help out with. Ban Chao notices Gu Tu's appearance is similar to that of Lao Shan Daoshi, so she asks if they have any connection, but Lao Shan Daoshi just stands in silence. Later when they run into Hou Yi and are trying to figure out a way into the Moon Palace, Ban Chao brings up what Lao Shan Daoshi used in the last battle, which was her ability to create portals. This soon leads to Hou Yi realizing that Lao Shan Daoshi was the original Moon Rabbit AI. Once they make it to a storage room in the Moon Palace that belongs to Zi Gu, Ban Chao stays there with Lao Shan Daoshi and starts assigning people to tasks while she remains there to give commands and provide support. From there she informs them what they should do regarding the situation, and once the group manages to defeat Pu Songling and free Chang'e of his control, she arrives with Lao Shan Daoshi. Pu Songling starts to get up, but Ban Chao fires a few shots at him. He still continues to get up, but Hou Yi and Chang'e do a combo move to finish him off. The group then returns back to Taixue, but are confronted by the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. Sima Qian tells them they aren't there to fight, but Nan Hua tells them they can't just let suspected criminals go on the run. Ban Chao challenges Nan Hua to a duel instead of having a full out fight, but as she fires shots at him he is able to deflect them, and even reflect a few back at her. Before they can hit, they are stopped by attacks from Zhuang Zi, who intervenes and convinces the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce to temporarily leave, after a brief duel with Nan Hua. They then enter his lab in order to discuss things. They discuss recent events as well as Han Fei's thesis, although Hui Shi enters during this time and becomes angry at Zhuang Zi for still dealing with wanted criminals. Ban Chao and Hui Shi get into more arguments, but ultimately Hui Shi is unable to do anything at the time. The group stays overnight while they look into the server room in order to find any sign of Han Fei's missing thesis. Zhuang Zi lets Ban Chao sleep in his dormitory while he sleeps on the floor outside. When Hui Shi angrily wakes them up, he is annoyed that Zhuang Zi let Ban Chao into his dormitory, as he never let Hui Shi inside. After they find Han Fei's thesis, the group returns to Sima Qian's lab in order to see the progress on upgrading Shi Ji that Ban Zhao and Lu Ban had done. Ban Chao happily reunites with her sister, and soon hear how Shi Ji has been upgraded so it does not cause any problems like last time. Sima Qian is afraid of how the Sages of Justice would react if they used Shi Ji again, but Ban Chao just tells her that the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce is after them anyways so it wouldn't matter. Ban Chao then keeps watch over Sima Qian's lab alongside the Ink Army while Sima Qian, Lu Ban, Zhuang Zi, and the adapter return to the past. When the group returns, Ban Chao is the first to realize that Sima Qian and Lu Ban did not return from the trip. Background Quest Appearances * Wrath of the Warrior * Time Travel Investigation * The Prestige of China HQ (Story only) * Endless Escape Routes * Breakout and Pursuit (Story only) * A Human Conflict (Story only) * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild- (Story only) * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushroom Hunters- * The Truth of No Man's Paradise * The Painted Skin Ghost (Story only) * Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation (Story only) * Terror Reincarnated (Story only) * A Ray of Light (Story only) * Dark Moon's Scar (Story only) * A Hero's Value (Story only) * Time Travel Investigation II * Tower of Four Perils (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines 6★ Form 5★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia